


Home.

by Caleb_L



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Children, Other, Outer Space, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caleb_L/pseuds/Caleb_L
Summary: In the cold vacuum of space, there lies hope and danger in equal measure.





	Home.

The black vacuum of space was desolate and cold, void of any life. The spacecraft laid motionless in this wasteland, its inhabitants gazing upon the scarred Earth, or rather what was left of Earth. It was nothing more than rubble, nothing more than dust and echoes. Memories long gone, just whispers in the winds of time. Civilizations crumbled and lives were lost to the chaos, and those lives that were still burning were perverted irreparably.

The captain either grew tired or disturbed staring at his pillaged home, and with a mournful sigh turned the ship away. Once turned to the stars ahead, the literal past caught up with them as shockwaves rattled the vessel. Children screamed, with mothers clinging tightly to the little ones. Some men screamed also, but most were silent in their fears. Everyone braced until the vibrations nullified, and then they began to hear the pinging of metal; folks looked up to see the dust had caught up to them as well. Little pebbles rolled along the vessel, the starry eternal night covered by the dust of their dead home. Every so often, a piece of man-made debris passed by almost to serve as a reminder to what they had lost.

The children soon broke free from their parents’ grasp as they ran for the observation deck; their parents in close pursuit. When the parents found the children, they saw the kids gazing upon the crew. They were analyzing the crew, to see if there was hope. They studied each crew members faces to see if there was weakness, and they scrutinized the captain to see if there was direction. The children saw all the staff at work, and so they were filled with hope, for why would men and women work if there was nothing to work towards?

The captain stood solemnly as he gazed into the dust, he saw nothing of importance and soon glanced at his map as he paced about. He soon was assured to see the ship facing the direction of Mars, he was satisfied and sat down at his chair. He grabbed a locket he had burrowed deep inside his bosom and glanced at it meaningfully before he discarded it into the waste bin. It was of no importance now, they needed scrap metal for the long trip ahead. With the locket gone, Earth was no longer seen as home, and with that, he pulled on the throttle.


End file.
